Find me
by Daphne-Velma112
Summary: Ziva goes missing. She left her wife wondering where the hell she is.
1. Chapter 1

Find me

A.N. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction :)

Kate left this earth quiet a while ago, I learned things from her death, like don't waste time. A little while ago I told Ziva I loved her. She loved me back, now she's missing, and I'm just sitting here like nothing happened.

We told the team that we were together and they supported us fully, but now sitting in court like none of us (Ziva and I) happened is killing me. We are married and were thinking of starting a family.

"So Miss Scuito, I see you playing with the ring on your finger, may I add its the only normal ring. Who gave it to you?" The lawyer asked "objection!" The teams lawyer yelled.

"It belongs to Ziva David." I answered the question without a second thought "so you know where she is?" "No I don't. She gave it to me long before" I licked my lips and tried not to cry, I looked over to Gibbs, he nodded. "Why did she give it to you?" The lawyer asked "because its my wedding ring" he looked at me shocked "you are married? Is he in the room?" I clenched my jaw. "No I'm married to the woman who is currently missing" I snapped.

He looked at me with wide eyes. He then cleared his throat "I understand you got a letter from Ms David two weeks ago, is that correct?" "Yes sir" "have you read it?" I took a deep breath in "no sir" he picked up the letter that was on the table "can you read it out for us" I took the letter with shaky hands and opened it.

"Dear my beloved Abigail, I miss you dearly. I hope to see you again, yet I am not sure. I tried so hard to brake free of this horrible place, but I only got far enough to send this letter." I paused and looked up "please keep reading Ms Scuito" I looked back at the letter

"I love you. I honestly don't think I will ever see your beautiful smile or hear you laugh ever again" I sobbed loudly and felt tears go down my face, yet I kept reading "I promise you with all that I am, that I will keep trying to get free. If I don't come home, I want you to move on. I love you to much. I really wish I was home right now. I really miss you and I just cant stop thinking about you. Please dont come looking for me, I won't be able to live with myself if you got hurt because you tried to find me. Love your wife Ziva"

I put the letter down and wiped my eyes, I looked up and everybody that I know was crying. I looked to Gibbs then whispered "not again" the lawyer looked at me and smirked "what do you mean by that Ms Scuito?" I looked to the teams lawyer and she nodded "about ten years ago, NCIS had an agent named Caitlin Todd, I was dating her, then Ziva's half brother Ari shot her and killed her. I didn't like Ziva to start off with but then I fell in love and now we are here"

"So your saying that everyone you fall in love with, leaves you in some way or another?" "OBJECTION!" Our lawyer yelled out "agreed" the judge replied.

"That is all. You may leave the stand" the other lawyer said to me then walked away.

About half an hour later the judge said "I have got enough evidence, and for Mrs Scuito's sake. I allow everyone and anyone to go looking for Mrs David. We are done here"

I walked out of court about ten times happier. "Abby we are going to leave for Israel tomorrow. I want you to come" Gibbs said in his best 'boss voice'. I looked at him "why do I have to come? I'm not trained in anything but science" "if we find her, she might be a bit hostile and you have always been the only one to calm her down" I nodded "we will pick you up at zero six thirty" he kissed my cheek then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Find me Chapter 2.

When I got home I pulled out my medium size black suitcase. I knew I didn't have any appropriate clothes for Israel so I packed some of Ziva's clothes (we are the same size) I then packed some steel cap boots and socks and everything else.

I knew Ziva took her phone with her so I sent her a quick text 'I'm coming'. I sent her a text everyday, in my heart I knew she wouldn't get them but I just felt so much better sending a text. The first few days she was missing I kept calling her just to hear her voice from her voicemail.

I knew I would need to be up early tomorrow so I had something to eat then went to bed.

The next day...

I woke up at about five thirty. I showered, changed into some of Ziva's cargo pants and a button up long sleeve shirt then I put a pair of her boots on. I then ate breakfast, brushed my teeth. Then I sat there for about half an hour waiting for Gibbs.

When he arrived Tony helped me with my suitcase "you look good in those clothes Abby" Tim commented "thanks their Ziva's" I smiled then got into the passengers side of the car.

We reached the airport in about twenty minutes. We were on the plane about fifteen minutes later. "You excited?" Tim asked "a little. I hope we fine Ziva".

When we got to Israel, we were met by some marines, they gave us a heap of gear and guns, for when we go looking. The two boys that met us helped me take my stuff to the hotel room I was staying in. "Thank you" I smiled "your welcome ma'am" the both said then walked away.

Before I could go into the room Gibbs said "Abby you will be bunking with Tony and McGee your with me" I walked to my room and flopped on to the bed and groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Find me Chapter 3.

"Don't worry Abs we will find her" Tony stressed out the word 'will' I smiled and fell asleep.

About three days later the door was slammed shut and Tony came in and said hurriedly "Abby we found her, get up" I sat straight up and changed into the marine gear we were all given.

We drove to a broke down prison. I was behind Gibbs holding a handgun. After checking about ten rooms, we walked into another random room, at first I didn't notice but after a minute I saw a figure against the back wall "ask" I heard Gibbs whisper to me. "Z-Ziva?" The figure turned around "stop torturing me! She is in America! Your not real. I would rather you rip my heart out, then torture me with her voice!" Ziva yelled. I looked to Gibbs "go to her" he whispered "baby, it's really me. I love you" I stood a little bit away from her. she swung her fists at me then stood up and yelled "your not real!" she fell back down and whipered "Abigail" and we both started crying.

I thought of one thing I said when I proposed to her "You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid." She then looked me in the eyes "Abigail? Is it really you?" She crawled as close to me as she could. I nodded my head. She smiled. I walked over to her and hugged her.

I suddenly heard gunshots. Ziva pushed me behind her and took my handgun, she then started shooting. I looked to her when the gunshots were over "oh my god Abigail" she cried.

I broke her shackles off and helped her up. Gibbs ran over to us and helped Ziva walk. We helped her into the car.

Once Gibbs started driving, Ziva kissed me and said "I have missed you so much my love" she then kissed me again "I have missed you to Z". We arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later. I carried her in and she got treated to instantly. I found out she had broken her left wrist and right arm. "She is to be flown to America" the doctor said to me.

The next day we got on a plane to America, as soon as we got there Jenny drove us to the hospital. They said she needed surgery on her left leg.

"I'm guessing your glad she's back" Jenny said. I smiled and nodded "yes I am" she smiled at me and walked away. "Ziva David?" The doctor called into the waiting room "here" I said as I stood up "she's fine and should be able to leave tomorrow"


	4. Chapter 4

Find me Chapter 4.

I went into the hospital room with a little teddy bear that held a heart that said 'I love you'. As soon as she saw me she smiled and laughed "what's so funny?" She kissed me "that you bought me a teddy bear" I giggled and sat down in the chair next to her bed "you look hot" she smirked.

"Thanks. They are you clothes" I replied with. She smiled "I got your letter, I had to read it in front of a court room full of people" she looked at me confused "we had to get clearance to look for you" she nodded her head and smiled.

We sat there in silent for about five minutes before I jumped onto the bed and straddled her. I started to kiss her "Abigail" *kiss* "we" *kiss* "need" *kiss* "to" *kiss* "stop". I looked at her "why?" I asked "because we are in a hospital and your hurting my leg" I gasped and got off of her "sorry sorry sorry sorry" "baby stop don't worry it's okay".

About an hour later she fell asleep. I then fell asleep on the chair.

The next day I woke up to see a doctor in the room "ah Mrs Scuito-David, Mrs David-Scuito can leave later today" he smiled at me then walked out. I smiled.

About half an hour later Ziva sat up and screamed (she was still asleep) I jumped up "Ziva it's Abby, your safe wake up" she opened her eyes and smiled. "You can come home later" I laughed and hugged her.

About two hours later the team came by and helped Ziva and I get home. Once home we snuggled and watched tv, every now and then she would kiss me and say 'I love you'.

Jenny came to visit, Ziva was ecstatic, she love Jenny, like a sister anyway.

Jenny stayed for dinner and some wine "thank you for having me, I must go. Oh and girls" we both looked at her "you both have the next three weeks off" she then walked out.


End file.
